Episode 7224 (7th December 2009)
Plot George tells Peter and Leanne that his offer on Turners Joinery has been accepted and the planning application has gone in. Ken asks Deirdre to have a word at the council planning department and scupper Peter's plans. Deirdre refuses explaining that she's hoping to get another job there. Molly's fed up with the fact that Kevin wants to wait until Sophie's finished her GCSE's before they can get together. Steve finds a box of old photos of Rovers' pantos from past Christmases. Betty reminisces as she shows them to Becky. Becky and Claire reckon it's time the Rovers had another Christmas panto. Steve's not so sure. Ken sees the planning application for the bar. He rows with Peter in the Street. Gary arrives back from his Army taster weekend at Glencorse Barracks. He tells Anna and Eddie what a fantastic time he had. Kevin apologises to Molly explaining he only wants what's best for everyone. Graeme tells Becky and Claire how he once played Juliet in the Young Offenders Institute production of Romeo and Juliet, and he'd love to take part in the panto. Deirdre gets a call from the council and discovers Ken's been behind her back and tried to scupper Peter's plans for a bar and has ruined her chances of a job. Ken arrives home to Deirdre's wrath. She storms out in a fury. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Red Rec Notes *Betty Williams and Becky McDonald look at a photograph of the Street's Christmas 1964 production of Cinderella, although the panto actually was performed in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall and not the Rovers as was stated in the dialogue. *The scenes at the Red Rec were recorded on 5th October 2009 in Lightoaks Park, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken goes behind Deirdre's back and asks the council to put a stop to Peter's plans for a wine bar; and Molly is furious with Kevin's decision to delay leaving Sally until after Sophie's exams. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,400,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2009 episodes